Question: Tiffany did 17 jumping jacks in the morning. Daniel did 3 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Daniel do than Tiffany?
Find the difference between Tiffany's jumping jacks and Daniel's jumping jacks. The difference is $17 - 3$ jumping jacks. $17 - 3 = 14$.